Hair Like Feathers
by Ciela Aberk
Summary: Tsurara wondered if her commander's hair is as spiky and sharp as it looks. Well, what can she do other than asking the man himself...? A Youkai Rikuo and Tsurara fluffy one-shot. Rated T for safety.


**Hair Like Feathers**

A Tsurara and Rikuo fluffy one-shot. A gift-fic for my friend ma-ki0313, since she is a rabid fangirl for this pairing, lol. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer**: Shiibashi Hiroshi is the name of the awesome guy who owned this manga. I do not own anything!

Before you proceed, I have to apologize for the bad grammar and all. I hope I'll be better in the future..

* * *

Hair Like Feathers

"Rikuo-sama, forgive me if I'm being rude here, but may I ask you a question...?" Tsurara asked to the third leader of the Nura clan, who is now drinking his favorite sake on the sakura tree at the garden. The moon is shining brightly, illuminating his face with a mysterious glow. Tsurara can't help but to notice but Rikuo-sama actually looked more handsome when being basked by the moonlight.

Wait, what is she thinking…? I-It's really inappropriate for her to be imagining her commander in that way. "C-Come on Tsurara! Just focus on to the question and nothing else!" She muttered to herself.

It's been days that Tsurara can't put her mind into her job. There's a question that formed in her head when she saw the night form of Rikuo in the past meeting, and that thing kept on bugging her so that she can't help it anymore. She really has to ask now, or her mind will never go to rest.

In response to her question, the white haired man jumped down, meeting her ochre eyes with his own ruby ones. "Hmmm...? Sure Tsurara." He answered with his smooth voice, a hint of amuse is visible in his tone. He then took one step closer to her, and then lowered his mouth to her left ear. "What might it be...?" He whispered mischievously, twirling the yuki-onna's locks with his finger.

Tsurara can't help blush. "R-Rikuo-sama, please don't tease me..!" She stuttered, pushing Rikuo so that he is in a comfortable distance. Rikuo just smirked, enjoying his subordinate's embarrassment. Truth to be told, he is kind of interested about her question. Tsurara has been day-dreaming a lot these days, and if that keeps up she might lose her concentration in a battle and get hurt. Rikuo surely won't want that to happen.

Tsurara casts her gaze downwards, while fiddling with her fingers which Rikuo thought it was kind of cute. "Ummm.. You see..." She muttered, stopping in the middle of her sentence.

Rikuo raised one of his eyebrows. "You see...?" He urged her to continue.

Tsurara quickly closed her eyes tightly as she continued her question. "Ummm... How did you style your hair so that it can go spiky...?"

A few minutes are needed for Rikuo to fully digest Tsurara's question. After he did, he immediately burst out laughing.

So she can't concentrate this past few days only because of thinking about his hairstyle…? He is worried for nothing, Tsurara is still the naïve Tsurara after all…

Tsurara casted him a questioning glance. "Ummm.. W-Why are you laughing Rikuo-sama...? Is there something funny...?" She asked confusedly. Rikuo couldn't possibly answer that simple question as he just kept on laughing until tears started to form on his eyes.

Seriously, this girl is just too innocent for her own good.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all, Tsurara." He smiled gently as he patted Tsurara's head, earning him another delighted blush from the girl.

"I didn't style it or anything. It's just naturally spiky." He explained. The girl looked quite surprised when she heard that. "R-R-Really..? I thought Rikuo-sama used some kind of gel to make it like that!" She remarked, her tone held a bit of admiration.

Rikuo chuckled at her innocent statement. He never knows a youkai who actually wears hair gel in the whole history of Japan."If you don't believe me, do you want to try touching them...?" He offered.

Tsurara widened her eyes. "Really...? C-Can I really do that...?" She asked rather enthusiastically, her eyes are twinkling which made her more beautiful in Rikuo's opinion. "Sure." He said, lowering his head so that Tsurara can reach it easily. Tsurara looked hesitant for a while, but then she move out her hand and started running her fingers through his hair.

Rikuo doesn't know why, but he shivered when she accidently touched his ear.

"Wow, it's so soft Rikuo-sama! It really is natural. I thought that it will be hard and spiky because of gel..." Tsurara said with wonderment, while continuing her actions. "It sort of felt like feathers actually." She continued rather happily.

Rikuo smiled at her. "I'm happy to know that you like my hair, but how about liking me whole, huh..?" He playfully asked, putting his hand under her chin and lifted her up so that she met him eye to eye.

Tsurara's face immediately went red. "W-W-What..? Ummm, I-I..."

"Ooooi, Rikuo-sama! Tsurara! Dinner is served already!" Kejourou's voice destroyed the mood of the situation.

No-one can know how relieved Tsurara felt hearing someone else's voice. This is a great opening for her to escape.

"Y-Yes Kejourou-san, I'm coming! Ummm.. R-Rikuo-sama, I'd better go now...! I'm sorry…!" Tsurara stuttered as she rushed out and entered the house, leaving Rikuo alone in the now deserted garden.

Rikuo sighed, relishing the feel of Tsurara's finger through his hair a few seconds ago. "Damn, the mood of the situation is really good back then too..." He grumbled quite indignantly, while walking back to the building as well to enjoy the so called dinner.

He will make sure he gives Kejourou her punishment later...

* * *

Yep, I know it's bad, baaaad fic... And the scenario is pretty unlikely too, since it is not weird for a youkai to have that kind of hair. But I'm a human, and I can't help about how his hair can go all spiky like that. And I can't help to wonder how does it felt like, and because of the hair being white, feathers are the first thing that came to my mind. Pardon for my stupid thinking... *sigh*

I sure do hope Rikuo and Tsurara is not too OOC here. But anyways, thanks for reading this you guys.

Sincerely,

Ciela Aberk


End file.
